


Hook n' Swan

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just like trying to worm my way into Emma and Killian's heads when they're together.(They super cute.)





	

“You couldn't handle it.” 

The thing Emma didn't understand was why her body and her mouth seemed to disagree so stubbornly with her goddamn brain when it came to Hook. 

He’d nearly sliced her to bits--while making an innuendo.

And still--though she was loathe to admit it--things started to shift between them that fight. Because he’d let her win. She’d known it as soon as he had her on her back, cooing a seductive, “you might want to quit.” She was sword to sword with a centuries-old pirate. If he’d wanted her dead, it would've taken little more than a downward slice of that deadly hook. 

And then Henry was taken to Neverland, and that small shift became an undeniable gravitation. 

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.”

It was like- the moment he closed the space between them--the moment she felt his heat, caught the barest whiff of leather, sea salt, and copper--a switch was flipped, and the part of her brain that had always shouted at her to run, to stay far away, was suddenly whispering a low, seductive, “stay.” “Tease.” “Flirt.” “Push.” 

...And worst, “trust him.”

Because that's what scared Emma Swan the most about Killian Jones.

“Of course I trust you.”

 

\---

 

“Have a little faith.”

It was such a cliche, but then--he was a villain, after all. 

Still, the thing about Killian was that- he’d never left. 

Everyone left. It was what Emma came to expect. Whether for the right reasons or the wrong ones, everyone left, and she’d learned to accept that. 

Thing was, though...Killian just kept- finding her. Again and again. It seemed like no matter where she was, so was he. 

He stayed.

And dammit if that didn't mean something big to Emma; that he’d changed something in her. Like he’d painted an image Emma couldn’t un-see--one in which she walked through this “savior” business with a friend, a partner. An equal. Someone who would catch her when she fell. Before she fell. Always.

“Have a little faith,” he'd said. 

That had never been an easy feat for Emma Swan. 

And yet--here she was.

Here they were.

 

\--

 

“I don’t ‘yearn’.” 

“Well maybe, but he does.” 

When it came to Emma Swan, Killian was a desperate man. He thought it should embarrass him, maybe. That he should be able to grunt and walk away the Pirate Way. 

Well. 

He didn’t.

When it came to Swan, Killian gave in to parts of himself he’d never much tried to navigate before. Vulnerable parts. Parts Emma positively caressed every time they were exposed. With every step she took closer and every quirk of her lip and softening of her eyes...the lass stroked his weaknesses so tenderly they purred. And every time she did, his vulnerability lept into his throat and pounded at his heart in an effort to reach for her. Every insecurity--his doubts, his regrets, his shame--burst at the feel of her touch in a blinding heat and a yearning so strong it nearly dropped him. When she touched him, it all vanished. 

He never fought it. Couldn't, really.

 

\--

 

“You gave up your ship for me?” 

“Aye.” 

Aye. Of course he did.  
He’d do it again, too. 

Bloody fucked, he was. 

“One of these days I’m going to stop chasing this woman.” 

He said just before following her through a blinding, sucking vortex through time and universes. 

That was his problem, wasn’t it. He’d never stop chasing her. Never stop finding her. Fighting for her. 

Damnit. 

 

\---

 

“Wha-?! What are you doing?!” 

“Keeping him...occupied.” 

Right, well- discovery time. Killian Jones was a jealous git...of himself. 

If that didn’t spell out how bloody insane this woman made him, Killian didn’t know what would. 

It was ridiculous. Every second she spent flitting her pretty eyes between him and his past-self, Killian realized his jealousy was foolish. This had been his plan, after all. Swan was simply...doing what needed done. 

It made his blood boil. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous.” 

Bloody damn right he was! 

This Swan was dangerous--sexy as a silke in that sinful corset of hers. This Swan could topple kingdoms with a flash of those dimples, and she had no idea. 

But the moment the word rolled off her pretty pink lips--”jealous”--he felt heat slither up his neck and into his cheeks. Bloody ridiculous, he was. 

This woman made him bloody ridiculous. 

And not more that a few hours later, there she was--kissing the wrong man. The heat in his cheeks from earlier was now alight in his eyes, shaping his hand into a tight fist. 

As he looked down at the man on the floor--out-cold and wearing his features--Killian couldn’t believe either one of himselves.

 

\---

 

So it got her a little hot to work him up. Who didn’t enjoy a little tease here and there? 

Well, to be honest, Emma. Emma Swan didn’t really tease much. She didn’t do this sort of thing. She flirted, sure--it was her default strategy in luring out the men she needed to cuff in order to pay rent, after all. She knew how to flirt.

But that night in the tavern it was...something else. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous.” 

Until Neverland, Emma had never consciously made a man jealous. It had never crossed her mind that two men could be after her at the same time. It was annoying and distracting and...and a little mind-boggling, if she were honest with herself. Which she wasn’t, usually, but that night in the tavern she couldn’t help but make an exception: she liked seeing Killian Jones jealous over her. 

It meant he had a hint of a possessive streak. 

It meant he felt--even if only a little--possessive. And she found that she liked it--she liked the red in his cheeks and the backwards-glance he threw over his shoulder at her before meeting with Snow. 

She’d never felt that before Killian Jones.


End file.
